elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harald
Ne pas confondre avec le mineur Harald (Skyrim) 'Harald "Main-libre"'est le premier Haut roi des Nordiques. Il est le premier dirigeant à établir un royaume centralisé en Bordeciel comme il est aujourd'hui.Frontière, conquêteGuide de poche de l'Empire, Première édition, Bordeciel Histoire Il est né en 1E 113 et est devenu haut-roi en 1E 143 à l'age de 30 ans. Après 78 années de règne, il meurt en 1E 221 à l'age exceptionnel de 108 ans.Plaque à l'extérieur du Palais des rois Il est le 13ème descendant de la lignée d'YsgramorL'Anuade paraphrasée. On se souvient également du Roi Harald comme le premier roi à renoncer à toute possession d'Atmora ; les Nordiques de Bordeciel devenant alors un peuple à part entière, au visage fermement tourné en direction de leur destinée, la conquête des vastes nouvelles terres de Tamriel. En effet, l'histoire des Nordiques est celle des humains de Tamriel ; toutes les races d'humains, à l'exception des Rougegardes, descendent des Nordiques, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'un peu de sang des Peuples Anciens circule dans les veines de certains d'entre eux. En 1E 139, alors seigneur de guerre, il participe à la guerre contre les Elfes des neiges ainsi qu'à l'éradication des derniers disciples du Culte du Dragon près du lac Honrich.Journal de Skorm MarcheneigeTemples du culte du Dragon et il est couramment admis que les Nordiques dominent complètement la province de Bordeciel sous son règneGuide de poche de l'Empire, Troisième édition, Bordeciel. Tout au moins en surface, les elfes restants profondément sous terre.Les guerres de l'aethérium Il est également celui qui crée l'Assemblée des Jarls et c'est sous son règne que l'on trouve les premières traces écrites de datation de la Tour Direnni.Avant l'ère des hommes Il combattit les fils de l'Archimage Gauldur qui, après avoir assassiné leur père, se servent de son amulette pour ravager le pays. Aidé de l'Archimage Geirmund de Vendeaume, il vainquis les trois parricidesLe serment de Geirmund et fait disparaître pratiquement toute trace de l'existence de Gauldur et de ses enfantsLégendes oubliées de Bordeciel. Geirmund étant mort dans l'affrontement contre le dernier fils, Harald lui fait construire une tombe dans laquelle il fait sceller le corps du parricide sous la vigilance éternelle de celui qui le tua.Notes de Daynas ValenÉpitaphe de Geirmund On raconte qu'il porte les Poings de Randagulf, des gantelets magiques qui augmentent la force et l'agilité de son porteur mais qui disparaissent à la mort du monarqueObjets magiques de Tamriel. Il a survécu à tous ses fils sauf trois : Hjalmer qui meurt l'année d'après, Vrage qui prend la succession de son frèreÉpitaphe de Geirmund et le bâtard Olmgerd qui embrasse une carrière de bandit en Morrowind.Dialogue "J'imagine que vous ne saviez pas qu'Olmgerd le hors-la-loi, le bâtard d'Harald, a été enterré comme tout Nordique fils de seigneur, dans son bateau, loin sous la surface du sol." avec Vieux nordique en 3E 427. Plaque commémorative ♦ HARALD REIGNED 1E 143 ― 221 13th in the line of Ysgramor and founder of the great Kingdom of Skyrim where he established fair Windhelm as his capital. Conflit avec la ligne temporelle Selon la plaque et d'autres sources, le règne d'Harald commence en 1E 143 et finit en 1E 221 lors de sa mort, cependant, selon le Guide de poche de l'Empire, Troisième édition, Bordeciel, Bordeciel était sous son règne en 1E 113, ce qui est sa date de naissance. On ne sait donc pas si Harald a été couronné lors de sa naissance où si le guide se trompe. Références cs:Harald de:König Harald en:Harald es:Harald it:Re Harald pl:Harald ru:Харальд (король) Catégorie:Lore:Hommes Catégorie:Lore:Nordiques Catégorie:Lore:Rois Catégorie:Lore:Hauts-rois de Bordeciel